Cicuta
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU. Para amor, hay de todo tipo, inclusive tóxicos y letales... "Cuenta la leyenda que Sócrates, tras tomar la cicuta con absoluta serenidad en presencia de sus mejores amigos, tuvo que consolarlos mientras el veneno hacía efecto y se le paralizaban progresivamente los pies, las piernas, el vientre y finalmente el corazón."
1. Quizá, mañana

Quizá, no era de extrañarse leer aquella nota en el periódico, la cual anunciaba el asesinato de un dulce joven de ojos verdes a manos del ser que amaba, seguido del suicidio de este.

Quizá, todo el tiempo estuvo esperando por aquel fatal desenlace que ahora se había transformado en una página de papel. Una página de papel cargada de tinta industrial que ahora sacaba un pequeño grito ahogado a aquellos que casualmente llegaban a leerla, pero que pronto sería desechada o utilizada por amas de casa en toda la ciudad para realizar quehaceres domésticos.

Sin embargo, el pequeño rubio decidió separar cuidadosamente aquella nota que sería olvidada en los recovecos de la ciudad, y guardarla en el bolsillo del largo abrigo que cubría su delicado cuerpo del viento helado que parecía rugir por entre los altos edificios que deberían haberle frenado. Sus botas de piel resonaron suavemente sobre el asfalto de la acera que bordeaba al pequeño parque donde se encontraba, el cual aún conservaba algunos árboles, mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba con paso lento del lugar donde un rato antes había conseguido el ejemplar del periódico de aquel día en un pequeño puesto metálico. El viento tan feroz le despeinaba sin cesar el cabello amarillo que le cubría las orejas, meciéndose sin parar ante él, nublándole la vista y metiéndosele en la boca de paso. Gruñó con suavidad y apretó los dientes mientras alzaba las manos enfundadas en guantes gruesos, con la intención de apartarse el cabello del rostro y visualizar mejor los objetos que podrían meterse en su camino y provocarle un accidente: Gente, perros, botes de basura. Niños, autos, postes. Objetos cotidianos que ahora le parecían alejados a su realidad. Sabía que caminaba, porque aún escuchaba sus pisadas al andar, pero se sentía flotando, como si se encontrara dentro de un sueño. Y… cómo le hubiese gustado que sólo fuera eso.

Un triste y doloroso sueño.

Volvió a meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo del abrigo que contenía la nota del periódico, y apretó esta, dejando que su crujir le recordara que todo cuanto había ocurrido era real. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de evitar llorar, pero las lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos y terminó ofreciendo al exterior una mueca que mostraba la profunda desesperación e impotencia que ya habían llenado todo su ser. Agachando la cabeza de modo brusco para que los peatones no notasen sus turbulentos sentimientos, dos lágrimas acabaron por escurrir hacia el asfalto mientras un débil quejido salía de su garganta, graznante.

-Eres un gran idiota, Eren… - Susurró a nadie y al aludido a la vez, pese a que sabía jamás volvería a verle, al menos durante lo que quedaba de esa vida.

* * *

**1 año antes.**

-¡Maldita sea, Armin, te dije que te detuvieras! – Gruñó en evidente señal de molestia un joven castaño mientras perseguía a su amigo de la infancia, jadeante. Le sorprendía que el contrario fuera capaz de andar a aquella enorme velocidad dada su débil complexión, pero, claro… iban tarde a clases, era de esperar que pusiera todo de sí para llegar a tiempo. -¡Por favor, 2 minutos de retraso no te matarán!

-¡Por amor de Dios, Eren, no son sólo "dos minutos", ya llevamos veinte de retraso! –Gruñó en respuesta el rubio, sin aminorar la marcha. -¡Todo porque me apagaste la alarma, gran idiota!- Gritó a su amigo, molesto por la actitud tan despreocupada que este tomaba ante situaciones como esas.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿sí?! ¡No sabía que ese era el botón de apagar!- Respondió con igual molestia, siendo ignorado magistralmente por el otro.

Por su parte, Armin se dedicó a beber apresuradamente del envase de yogurt que había sacado del refrigerador para tener algo en el estómago; dado que no le había dado tiempo de desayunar nada. Habiéndolo vaciado, lo arrojó dentro de un contenedor de basura que encontró una vez que logró entrar al enorme establecimiento que fungía como la universidad donde ambos estudiaban. Subió corriendo las escaleras que lo llevarían al piso superior del edificio mientras ignoraba las peticiones de bajar la velocidad que su mejor amigo, a quien ya había dejado bastante atrás, le hacía. Como un bólido, atravesó los últimos metros que le separaban del salón donde tendría la primer clase del día y abrió la puerta de este, jadeante. -¡Siento mucho la tardanza! –dijo en voz alta al docente que se encontraba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con cierto disgusto.

-Buenas noches, joven Arlert. Me alegra que nos honre con su presencia. –Respondió fríamente el hombre pelinegro que se encontraba frente a la pizarra, evidentemente impartiendo una lección antes de haber sido interrumpido por la abrupta entrada del joven. Si bien este era unos centímetros más bajo que Armin, sin duda era mucho más imponente. Su sola presencia bastaba para helar a todos los estudiantes, quienes miraban llenos de preocupación al joven rubio, temiendo por la sanción que el profesor fuese capaz de imponerle. Inclusive aquellos que, como Sasha, no poseían mucho instinto de supervivencia, sabían mantenerse calmados y siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra durante esa única clase (durante el resto dejaban salir toda la energía que a los jóvenes caracteiza).

Al notar lo realmente inoportuna que había sido su entrada, el intimidado estudiante volteó hacia la puerta que se comenzaba a abrir, dejando entrar a su amigo de la infancia. Le fulminó con la mirada, entre enojado y angustiado, mientras intentaba pasarle un mensaje con los ojos: "¡Hemos interrumpido la clase del profesor Levi!". Afortunadamente, el otro captó fácilmente y antes de comenzar a montar un numerito estúpido bajó la cabeza, mostrando arrepentimiento.

-Perdone mi tardanza y la de Arlert, todo fue culpa mía. Le ruego que por favor disculpe a mi amigo e imponga a mi persona la sanción que considere necesaria… -Dijo Eren con voz firme, sin por ello perder el suave deje que denotaba temor, dirigiéndose al profesor más temido del campus.

Suspirando, su interlocutor negó con la cabeza y habló a ambos. –Si van a sentarse y me dejan impartir mi clase, tendré tiempo de pensar en cuál es la mejor manera de proceder con ustedes. –Pronunció evidentemente molesto a sus dos estudiantes, quienes sólo pudieron responder "¡Si, señor!" antes de huir despavoridos hacia los dos lugares que quedaban vacantes gracias a otro joven castaño, quien se había encargado de apartarlos para ellos.

-Hey, Armin, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? No es propio de ti… -Susurró con preocupación aquel joven al rubio, teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchado por el profesor. –Me lo creo de Eren, pero es la primera vez que a ti te ocurre esto. –Continuó en cuchicheos, a lo que el otro resopló con evidente enfado mientras le miraba.

-Precisamente, Jean. Es por Eren que estas cosas pueden ocurrirme a mí. –Respondió también susurrando a su amigo, evitando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar y ocasionar un alboroto que le costaría el cuello (y probablemente, uno que otro golpe a Eren). –Al menos se comportó frente al profesor Levi y estamos seguros por el momento, pero eso no quita que llegamos más tarde de lo que está permitido y, para colmo, hicimos enojar al docente más temible de toda la universidad… -concluyó, aun evidentemente frustrado mientras resoplaba y de su mochila sacaba la carpeta y un bolígrafo, los cuales utilizaba para hacer apuntes. Miró nuevamente a Jean y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, en un intento casi exitoso de controlar su agitación. –Jean, ¿podrías pasarme las notas de antes de que llegáramos TARDE?

-Ah, claro, toma… -respondió el aludido, extendiéndole su propio cuaderno, bastante sorprendido. Es decir… Era ARMIN, el pequeño genio, la adoración de los profesores, quien le estaba solicitando ayuda a él, Jean. Bueno, tampoco es que al rubio le agradase mucho la idea, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Y de todas las personas a quienes se los podía solicitar, fue a él, Y SÓLO A ÉL, a quien le pidió sus apuntes. Debía contar de algo, ¿no?

-¡Armin, ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿vale?! –Contraatacó ofendido el castaño, alzando sólo un poco la voz en el proceso. Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para que el resto de la clase se quedara en un silencio sepulcral, conteniendo la respiración prácticamente, sabiendo que aquellas palabras habían llegado claramente a los oídos de su docente, pese a la distancia que separaba a ambos.

-Yeager… No sólo llega tarde, sino que además tiene el descaro de distraer al resto de sus compañeros. Ya que parece no tener ni un ápice de vergüenza, le tomaré la palabra y aplicaré a usted una sanción, más la que tenía reservada para su amigo. Después de que sus clases hayan finalizado el día de hoy, búsqueme en mi oficina, y le informaré que debe realizar… Hasta entonces, compórtese como el adulto que ya debería ser y guarde silencio el resto de la hora, o tendré que además pedirle su retirada del aula. –Fue el regaño que Eren recibió como cortesía de Levi en aquella situación, a lo que el joven estudiante solamente bajó la cabeza mientras mascullaba un "Lo siento, señor" entre dientes, provocando que una sonrisita de satisfacción (la cual nadie, ni siquiera los estudiantes más atentos, notaron) se dibujara breve y rápidamente en el rostro del mayor.

Sacando sus cosas de la mochila que cargaba, el castaño continuó mirando a su mejor amigo como diciéndole "perdóname", o más bien suplicándole, mientras este otro sólo hacía un mohín de enfado y se encargaba de copiar casi todo lo que Levi explicaba. Ya había perdido tiempo valioso de la clase gracias a Eren, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le robara más. Pronto serían los exámenes parciales, y si quería conservar la beca académica que le permitía estudiar en aquella escuela privada y con bastante prestigio, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitirse descender sus calificaciones. No le importaba ser considerado un ratón de biblioteca; si estaba ahí es porque tenía un deseo que quería ver cumplido, y sólo aquel lugar sería capaz de ayudarle a realizarlo.

-"Eren, eres un idiota." –Fue lo último que pensó antes de concentrarse por completo en aquello que ocurría frente a la pizarra e ignorar por completo a los amigos y compañeros que se sentaban a su alrededor, dispersados por toda el aula de clases. Sabía que no era del todo correcto el ser tan "matado", pero no podía evitarlo: Tenía que mantener la beca, aún si esto le costaba varias oportunidades de socializar y adaptarse a su ambiente. Era consciente de los comentarios maliciosos que hacían algunos referentes a él y su manera de actuar… así como del hecho que casi siempre era Eren quien le defendía.

Eren. Su querido y más viejo amigo. Aún le causaba cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad el saber que se encontraban en la misma universidad, estudiando ambos la misma carrera… e incluso, viviendo juntos. Si bien aún tenían deslices como el de aquel día, eso no quitaba lo agradecido que se encontraba de poder tenerlo aún a su lado. Y es que hubo un tiempo en que creyó lo perdería para siempre, lo cual ocurrió cuando supo que la hermana adoptiva de este (y quien también su amiga fuera), Mikasa, escogió un camino distinto al que ellos tres ya habían pactado, siendo más jóvenes. Creyó que Eren también iría por una senda diferente, y fue enorme su alivio cuando aquello no ocurrió, pese a la enorme tristeza que le embargó cuando de 3 sólo quedaron 2.

* * *

-¡Por favor, son casi las 10 y no hemos comido nada! ¿No podría dejarnos salir antes para comer un poco? ¡Tenemos hambre, hemos estado aquí desde muy temprano! –Fue el quejido que soltó una hambrienta castaña ante su estómago rugiente, mismo que sacó bastantes carcajadas a los alumnos y a la profesora en turno.

-¿Es que no te cansas de comer? ¡No tienes descaro! ¡Llevas devorando quién sabe cuántos paquetes de galletas y demás comida basura desde que inició el día! –Fue la respuesta que le gritó el mejor amigo de esta, Connie; lo cual sólo provocó que las risas intensificaran su volumen e intensidad.

-Quizá sea cierto, pero estamos otros que en efecto no hemos comido nada en todo el día… -Repuso con una sonrisa un alto y amable pelinegro, dirigiéndose a la docente de aquella clase.-Quedan 20 minutos antes del cambio, ¿no podría permitirnos salir en este momento para ver si pillamos algo de comer, señorita Hanji? –A lo que todos los presentes corearon un "Por favor" lastimoso, en orden de intensificar la fuerza de la petición.

Riendo sonoramente, la aludida sacudió la cabeza mientras guardaba su computadora personal y apagaba el cañón con el cual había estado impartiendo la lección. Mientras lo hacía, miró a todos los alumnos que tenía frente a ella y sonrió. –De acuerdo, Berth, sólo porque todos tus compañeros tienen esas caras de cachorros hambrientos los dejaré ir por el día de hoy; pero más les vale que para la siguiente vengan preparados, como Sasha. Recuerden que ya van a comenzar los parciales, y como vamos atrasados en el temario debemos apresurarnos…

-¿Será difícil el examen?- Preguntó desde el fondo del aula un musculoso muchacho de cabello rubio, evidentemente preocupado por esto.

-Oh, claro que sí, pequeño Reiner… ¡Les puedo asegurar que será muy, pero muy difícil! ¡Ni aunque estudien toda la semana sin parar serán capaces de aprobarlo! –Respondió Hanji antes de soltar una gran carcajada más propia de un villano de telenovela de bajo presupuesto que de una profesora. Al escuchar esto, se escuchó un "¿¡QUÉ!?" cargado de descontento y temor proveniente de gran parte del alumnado. -¡Sin embargo! –gritó sonoramente la castaña, ocasionando que todos volviesen a quedar en silencio.- Podría reconsiderarlo si entre todos me consiguen la nueva Apple TV. ¡Si entre todos cooperan, les resultará muy barata! No es mal trato, ¿a qué no? –Resolvió con una sonrisa pícara y ojos brillantes, que ocasionaron más risas por parte de los alumnos.

-¡Oiga, pero también tenemos que comer, no invente! ¡Si se la compramos no tendrá sentido que hayamos conseguido tiempo para ir a almorzar, nos dejará sin nada! –Espetó entre risas otro de tantos estudiantes, seguido de varios "¡Pos oiga, al menos pase las diapositivas que hemos visto en clase para que podamos estudiar!" de algunos más.

-En ese caso, lo siento.- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros la alta profesora, caminando hacia la salida. –¡Tendrán que estudiar muchísimo, pequeñines, porque las diapositivas las cobro a 200 por pieza! –Casi bailando, atravesó de un brinco la puerta, gritando alegremente a los que iban saliendo atrás de ella, en dirección a la cafetería- ¡No olviden el avance de su investigación para la siguiente semana, o los lanzaré al león Levi! –Y aun riendo, se alejó caminando por los pasillos ante las miradas de resignación y temor que el nombre "Levi" había provocado en los alumnos.

-Hey, Armin. Vamos a comer algo antes de la siguiente clase…-Fue la petición que Eren hizo a su todavía enojado amigo de la infancia, quien le respondió simplemente con un mohín de desagrado. -¡Oh, vamos, no puedes seguir enojado por eso! Te invitaré algo, lo juro, pero por favor, ¡olvídalo ya!

Soltando un suspiro, el rubio guardó las cosas que aún descansaban sobre la mesa de madera pulida y se puso de pie, jalando consigo su mochila. –De acuerdo, tú lo has dicho. Te toca invitar.-Y dicho esto, sonrió de manera amplia y triunfadoramente, lo que alteró visiblemente al contrario.

-¡Hey, espera! ¡Dije que te invitaría, pero no te agarres de eso e imites las maneras de Sasha! ¡Mi cartera se verá gorda, pero son más que nada un montón de tickets y similares!

-¡Oye, Eren, tampoco exageres el tamaño de mi apetito! –Contraatacó la aludida, quien se encontraba tirando en el cesto de basura ubicado a un lado de la puerta todas las envolturas de comida que había dejado vacías.

-Sasha, cállate. Tus acciones contradicen tus palabras, sólo estás poniendo en evidencia lo glotona que eres, seguro tu mayor pecado es la gula.- Recibió como respuesta empapada en sorna de una chica alta y morena que se disponía a salir también, acompañada de una rubia más bajita quien le tironeó el brazo a modo de regaño.

-¡Ymir, no seas así! –Se escuchó que la más pequeña dijo enfurruñada a la otra. -¡Sasha simplemente tiene un metabolismo diferente, es por ello que necesita comer más que nosotros!

-¡Eso, hazle caso a Historia! –Espetó Sasha, mientras se atiborraba de pan la boca, por lo que sus palabras sonaron más como "¡Ego, ashle casho a Iztogia!", haciendo resoplar a los que aún quedaban presentes mientras ponían los ojos en blanco y un pensamiento colectivo surcaba las mentes de todos: "De esa manera sólo le das la razón a Ymir".

-Bueno, bueno. –intervino la voz de un dulce joven pelinegro y con el rostro sonriente surcado de pecas.- Dejando ese tema de lado, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a la cafetería antes de que finalice el tiempo libre? De lo contrario no alcanzaremos nada, los de otras carreras están saliendo también... ¿Ven? –Y volteando hacia la puerta abierta, señaló con la mirada a la multitud que comenzaba a salir apresuradamente de los distintos salones que se encontraban en ambos pisos del edificio donde se encontraban.

-¡Mierda, hay que correr o de nada habrá servido salir antes! –Gruñó Jean, y comenzó a empujar a Armin a la salida.- ¡Andando, Eren, o no sólo tendrás que invitarle a Armin… mira que hoy traigo un hambre voraz y podría comerme a la granja entera! –Gritó como reto antes de salir disparado por los pasillos, jalando al rubio consigo.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡JEAN! –Masculló mientras echaba a correr detrás del par, seguido por el resto de sus amigos que, aunque riendo, se encontraban desesperados también por alcanzar algo de comer.

* * *

-Ese idiota, un día me las va a pagar… -Espetó Eren mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad y su ceño se fruncía al recordar todo lo que había pagado en la cafetería. Armin había sido quien menos comió, y por tanto su cuenta fue bastante reducida, pero Jean se había excedido y le había dejado totalmente en la quiebra. -¡Tortas, papas, bebidas, ensaladas! ¿¡Es que es el hermano perdido de Sasha, o qué mierda!? –Se quejó mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de evidente descontento. –Tendré que medirme con la comida de la semana si quiero sobrevivir…

-Vamos, nadie te estaba forzando a pagarle la comida. El único culpable de eso, fue tu ego, que parece más propio de un niño de primaria que de un universitario. –Fue lo que Armin respondió a las quejas del otro, antes de darle un suave golpecito en la cabeza como reprimenda y consuelo a la vez.- Da igual, aún me queda suficiente dinero para alimentarnos por el resto del mes, así que quédate tranqui…¡Ah!

-¡Armin, definitivamente eres el mejor, no podría vivir sin ti! –Interrumpió el castaño mientras se le lanzaba encima para poder revolverle el pelo con afecto.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, así que ahora suelta… - Repuso con cierto tono de satisfacción al escuchar las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo. – Mientras no vuelvas a repetir lo de hoy, consideraré el hacerme cargo de ti por el resto de tu vida…

-Y bueno, ¿podría saber qué cosa fue "lo de hoy", la cual provocó la tardanza de ambos? –Interrumpió una dura y fría voz que provocó al instante que ambos jóvenes frenasen en seco y dieran media vuelta en la dirección de donde había surgido dicha voz. -¿Y bien, Yeager? No me diga que ha olvidado la explicación que me debe, y las sanciones que debe pagar…

-Justamente iba a buscarlo a su oficina, profesor Levi, ya que no he olvidado mis sanciones…

-Excelente. En ese caso, vayamos de una vez, no quiero gastar más tiempo del necesario. –Y al finalizar de decir esto, volteó hacia Armin, quien se debatía entre esperar a su amigo o adelantarse a la casa en que ambos vivían. –Joven Arlert, yo que usted me adelantaría a mi casa, las labores que Yaeger debe realizar tomarán bastante tiempo.

-Eh… de acuerdo, señor. Primero pasaré a consultar unas dudas con la profesora Hanji, y después me iré a casa.

-Oh, ya que vas donde la cuatro ojos, llévale esto. – El profesor extendió un libro de tapa dura, con seguramente más de 1000 páginas, al joven rubio que lo sostuvo con bastante dificultad. –Dile que para ser una mierda con lentes, tiene buen gusto.

-Parece tener una relación cercana con la señorita Hanji… -Susurró Eren, pero nadie notó la pequeña molestia que punzaba en su voz, al menos no en ese momento. Tiempo después, Armin recordaría aquel breve instante y se cuestionaría, arrepentido, el por qué no había prestado más atención a su amigo en ese entonces…

-No realmente, es como uno de esos conocidos molestos que no puedes sacar de tu vida por más que quieras, al igual que una mosca. Ahora, andando, Yeager, que el tiempo es valioso. –Espetó el mayor. Y se fueron, profesor y alumno, dejando atrás al rubio que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de su profesora, dispuesto a entregar el recado que le habían encomendado.


	2. Eres mi hogar

-¡Maldita sea, Eren! ¿Cuán imprudente puedes ser? – Fue el regaño que recibió de parte del rubio apenas ingresó a la casa y el otro le examinó de cabeza a los pies, notando los moretones y raspones que tenía en el brazo, posiblemente a causa de alguna caída o pelea. Sin embargo, el enojó pasó en menos de lo que dura un suspiro; suspiro que el más bajo de ambos dejó salir de sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, y la preocupación se abría paso a través de su voz.

– Venga, tratemos esas heridas mientras me cuentas qué rayos pasó. – Y jaló suave pero firme la mano del otro, guiándole al comedor, la estancia más grande de la casa donde ambos vivían.

- Lo siento… Simplemente no podía quedarme quieto, ¿sabes? Esos tipos comenzaron a decir cosas sin sentido y no iba a dejarlos irse de rositas… - Fue lo que el moreno masculló como respuesta, mientras se desplomaba pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de madera que formaban parte del comedor y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar fijamente el techo en lo que su mejor amigo recogía el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba guardado cerca, debido a la gran cantidad de veces que era usado desde… desde siempre.

-Un día de estos lo notarán en la escuela, y si son benevolentes, cosa que dudo mucho, serás suspendido durante un tiempo, pero… dada la reputación que tiene la universidad, es más probable que te den de baja… - Utilizando los movimientos de quien ya está acostumbrado a tratar heridas, Armin quitó con maestría la playera a su amigo de la infancia y comenzó a aplicar desinfectante de heridas, ungüento y vendas en las zonas afectadas, sacando uno que otro quejido a su paciente, quien no soportaba el escozor del alcohol sobre su piel lastimada.

-¡Pero simplemente no podía dejar que escupieran toda esa mierda sobre…!-

-Sobre mí, ¿cierto?

-…-

Suspirando, el más pequeño no pudo evitar sentir cierta felicidad al saber que su mejor amigo siempre daba la cara por él. Sin embargo, verlo ahí, sentado y lleno de laceraciones no le hacía ninguna gracia. Apretó con fuerza la venda que sujetaba en sus manos, y examinó rápidamente su cuerpo: Delgado, débil. Inútil. Con esas características, ni siquiera sería capaz de proteger a su ser más preciado.

-…in… ¡Armin!

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, lo siento! Me distraje durante un segundo…

-Hey, no te preocupes tanto. Lo hago porque quiero y eres importante para mí, así que estate tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Me preocupo precisamente por esa razón! Mira nada más como quedas por siempre defenderme… Quizá eres fuerte y todo lo que quieras, pero tampoco eres invencible o inmortal. Un día de estos, si no te cuidas pasará a mayo-… - antes de poder continuar con el tratamiento, notó una herida en el torso de su amigo que había escapado a su visión antes. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas cuando, al examinarla, notó que no había sido causada por un simple puñetazo o patada, lo típico de una pelea entre estudiantes; por el contrario, era bastante notorio que había sido ocasionada por un objeto punzo-cortante… bastante afilado.

Ahí estaba la materialización de sus peores temores.

Notando que había sido descubierto, Eren bajó un brazo con la intención de cubrir, aunque fuera parcialmente, la amplia herida llena de sangre seca que parecía refulgir bajo la luz cálida de los focos que había en aquella habitación.

-¿Qué… es… eso…? – Fue lo que el rubio alcanzó a musitar antes de que el otro tomase su playera y comenzara a vestirse de nuevo, tardándose más al intentarlo hacerlo deprisa. - ¡Eren! ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Qué carajos pasó realmente!? ¡Eso no parece propio de las peleas en las que te involucras típicamente! – Jaló la manga del otro en cuanto este se terminó de vestir, para impedirle lo que parecía una inminente huida. - ¡Eren!

- ¡No eres mi madre! – Gritó el otro en respuesta y zafándose del débil agarre, salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras que subió precipitadamente, dejando a un Armin confundido y con la cabeza pensando a toda velocidad.

"No eres mi madre"… Tenía años sin oír esa frase, que nunca (hasta ese día) había estado dirigida a él. Siempre era Mikasa quien recibía tal reclamo mientras él se limitaba a observar el rostro descorazonado de aquella mujer usualmente tan aguerrida. Y por primera vez pudo comprender cuanto dolor había sentido ella cuando la persona que más amaba le trataba de esa manera.

-Yo también habría huido de saber que nos mantendríamos de esta forma para siempre, Mikasa… ¿Cómo le hiciste para vivir de esta forma tanto tiempo? – Susurró Armin a su amiga, pese a que sabía muy bien que esta no le escuchaba debido a la gran distancia que ahora les separaba. Si la tuviese ahí con él, estaba seguro que sólo ella sería capaz de comprender los sentimientos que ahora le embargaban cuando veía la espalda de su preciado amigo alejarse de él. Dejó que los recuerdos de su infancia llenasen su mente, deteniéndose en los gestos que la hermosa muchacha hacía en respuesta a algo que Eren había hecho. Mikasa sonriendo, Mikasa frustrada. Mikasa llorando.

Que parecidos eran sus propios gestos ahora.

Apretó con fuerza la venda que aún sujetaba entre sus manos, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras con la intención de llegar a la habitación del otro. Sin embargo, sentía a sus piernas temblar al pensar en la ira que había recibido pocos segundos atrás. No quería volver a ver aquella mirada tan dura que desfiguraba de forma tan cruel las bellas facciones que poseía el rostro de su amigo. No le gustaba escuchar aquel tono de voz que le indicaba la poca importancia que Armin tenía en su vida, pese al tiempo que habían estado juntos. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía el ruido que este provocaba como si se encontrase en todas las paredes de la casa, cual corazón delator de Poe. Poco a poco, subió las escaleras y logró llegar a la puerta de madera que aún le separaba del otro, y la tocó débilmente. - ¿Eren? – Susurró débilmente, con la voz trémula, sin recibir respuesta. Reuniendo un poco de coraje, tocó nuevamente la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza, y controló el tono de su voz también. – Eren… - Recibiendo un hosco "¿Qué?" por respuesta, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos, Eren estaba dispuesto a dirigirle aún la palabra. – No tienes que explicarme lo que ocurrió si no quieres, pero al menos déjame tratar esa herida… - Con la confianza renovada, esperó pacientemente la respuesta del otro, que se manifestó en forma de un gruñido acompañando a una puerta que se abría. – Gracias – Dijo el rubio suavemente, y entró a la habitación dispuesto a terminar la labor que había comenzado.

* * *

¡Ah, nada cómo el olor de exámenes sorpresa recién impresos a primera hora de la mañana! – Soltó entre carcajadas Hanji mientras agitaba frente a su rostro un enorme fajo de hojas recién impresas, las cuales parecían oscuras en comparación a la piel tan pálida que ahora poseían todos los alumnos que se encontraban sacando, apenas, los cuadernos y carpetas con los que habían esperado trabajar ese día. El silencio de estupefacción duró sólo un segundo antes de que los miembros más volubles de aquella manada conocida como "grupo" comenzaran a quejarse sobre la gran "injusticia que eso representaba", con argumentos del tipo "no se vale, los exámenes comienzan la próxima semana, no invente", "tenemos que estudiar para otras materias también", y el clásico (pero nada funcional) "¡No nos avisó!" que sólo causaron más carcajadas a la ya de por sí risueña profesora, así como miradas en blanco que ponían en público el manifiesto de "por algo es sorpresa" que los más estudiosos y serios (Armin, Annie, Historia) intercambiaban. Al contrario que la mayoría (resto) de sus compañeros, ellos sí habían hecho caso de la advertencia que la misma profesora había hecho al final de la clase de dos días atrás y habían estado estudiando arduamente, siendo posiblemente (segura e inequívocamente) los únicos en todo el lugar que podían afirmar que se encontraban preparados para cualquier reto; en este caso, el examen sorpresa que casi causaba llanto al resto del salón.

Emocionalidad colectiva y sus manifestaciones tan hilarantes para los pocos racionales.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Tampoco es tan malo! Es realmente sencillo… si me hicieron caso y estudiaron, claro está. – Y cual villana televisiva, sonrió malvadamente al escuchar los "¡mierda!" que no pocos soltaron con frustración mientras ella comenzaba a colocar las hojas de copiadora sobre las mesas, frente a las miradas atónitas de sus estudiantes. – Ah, y sólo tienen 20 minutos para contestarlo, que aún nos quedan temas que cubrir antes del examen parcial. Yo que ustedes, guardaba silencio y me concentraba, porque… - sacando un cronómetro de su bolsillo que puso en acción al instante, sonrió triunfalmente - ¡El tiempo está contado, y no habrá ningún tipo de tolerancia! – Al decir esto, Armin, Annie e Historia comenzaron a responder velozmente, con la intención de aprovechar al máximo el escaso tiempo del que disponían, mientras los demás seguían refunfuñando infantilmente – Vamos, ¡no me odien! Si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a nuestro adorado director Erwin, él fue quien me solicitó (ordenó) hacer esto. – Recibiendo un "¿¡Por qué!?" asustado por parte de su audiencia en general, hizo un amago exagerado de taparse los oídos ante el inmenso griterío. – Al parecer se le ocurrió esta idea después de echar un vistazo a la clase pasada, y pues… ¡Al parecer me falta disciplinarlos un poco, ja! ¿Quizá debería seguir las enseñanzas y predicaciones del enano…? – A lo que todos los que aún no comenzaban el examen gritaron un "¡NO!" cargado de pavor, acompañado de súplicas y lamentos desesperados. – Bueno, bueno, ¡ya! Quizá el enano sea de temer, pero les aseguro que Erwin no se queda atrás, por lo que… ¿Qué les parece si lo saludan? – Estas últimas palabras habían estado llenas de nerviosismo que se dejaba ver en una sonrisa forzada. Al finalizar la pregunta volteó hacia la puerta, por donde a través del pequeño vidrio colocado en el centro de esta se podía ver el rostro del aludido, sonriendo ampliamente (sin mostrar alegría verdadera en lo absoluto), provocando un silencio y concentración inmediatos por parte de todos los presentes.

Abriendo la puerta el causante de tal cambio de actitud, entró con un paso firme que resonó en las paredes del aula, helando así la sangre en las venas de la mayoría de los (ya de por sí) atemorizados estudiantes. Cambiando su semblante por uno más serio y acorde a su personalidad, Erwin Smith comenzó a caminar entre las hileras de mesas viendo fijamente a los de menor edad que él, sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Erwin! ¿No deberías al menos explicar a los muchachos la razón de tu inesperada visita (que ni yo me esperaba)? – Intervino Hanji con una risa nerviosa que no logró dispersar el ambiente tan pesado que se había instalado en aquella aula nada más entrar el director de la carrera.

-Oh, por favor, no reparen en mi presencia. Hagan como si no estuviera aquí, y dedíquense a lo suyo como habitualmente lo hacen. – Fue la respuesta que el imponente rubio soltó, sin dejar de moverse lentamente por entre las hileras de escritorios, en un tono extremadamente caballeroso… y frío. Sumamente frío, que congeló la sonrisa en el rostro de Hanji y provocó que esta también se abstuviera de hacer más preguntas.

-En ese caso… ¡Suerte con los exámenes, chicos! ¡Tienen el resto de la clase para ello, y sin derecho a prórroga! – Y sacando un celular donde podía cronometrar el tiempo, la alta mujer se deslizó a su asiento con la intención de permanecer lejos del hombre con duro semblante lo más posible; mientras la gran parte de los estudiantes se bloqueaban al intentar responder dada la incomodidad y tensión que llenaba el ambiente.

* * *

-Sentí que iba a morir. Realmente lo hice… - Fue el quejido que Jean dejó escapar entre dientes al finalizar la clase, después de haber entregado (apenas) la hoja medio contestada.

-Eso te pasa por estúpido, cara de caballo. – Respondió entre jadeos Eren, quien estaba con igual o menor alma que el aludido.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar, que respondiste todavía menos que yo!

-¡Eso fue sólo porque me puse nervioso, idiota!

-¿¡Nervioso!? ¡Estabas cagado de miedo!

-¡No más que tú, cabrón!

-¿¡Quieren dejar de llorar sobre la leche derramada, par de nenas!?

-¡Con un carajo, Ymir, esto no te incumbe! – Respondieron al unísono los dos jóvenes castaños, a lo que recibieron un fuerte y sorpresivo golpe en la cabeza por parte de un enojado Armin, quien había estado escuchando todas las quejas en silencio hasta que finalmente habían llevado su paciencia al límite.

-¡Compórtense de una maldita vez! – Fue la reprimenda que finalmente logró que ambos callaran y bajaran la cabeza, avergonzados por el hecho de que fuese el más débil de los tres quien lograra ponerles un alto. Intercambiaron entre ellos miradas de frustración combinada con resignación, mientras soltaban un largo suspiro.

-Lo sentimos… - Musitaron al unísono, entre dientes.

-¡A mí no, a Ymir!

-Tché.- Fue el chasquido que ambos regañados dejaron escapar de manera inconsciente, y que les ganó otra tanda de golpes por parte del rubio. - ¡Carajo, Armin!

Estando a punto de darles una tercera ronda de castigo, la voz de Ymir lo detuvo. – Déjalo ya, Armin. No es como si necesitara las disculpas de un par de cachorros mimados. – Si bien al principio su voz era neutra, para el final ya había adquirido un matiz de burla que también se translucía en la mirada altiva que dirigía a los chicos, provocando que estos sintieran (brevemente, pero aun así fuertemente) un impulso homicida. Y notando esto, la morena sólo ensanchó más la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, antes de salir campante del aula en compañía (como siempre) de Historia, quien ahora le daba reprimendas a ella también a las que sólo respondía con risas.

Al ver alejarse a las chicas, Armin volvió a soltar un suspiro, esta vez intentando serenar sus propios nervios. Miró a los castaños que lanzaban miradas asesinas a la puerta por donde había desaparecido la morena, y evidentemente le parecieron un par de cachorros. Enojados, pero con la cola entre las patas debido al temor que su dueño les inspiraba.

-_Supongo que en este caso, el dueño soy yo…_ - Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del pequeño rubio, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, la cual inmediatamente distrajo la atención de sus dos amigos (mascotas), quienes voltearon a mirarlo con el signo de interrogación prácticamente pintado en toda la cara (y si se pudiera, seguro en todo el cuerpo y el aire que les rodeaba), ya sin rastros de molestia por lo acontecido un rato antes. – No es nada, olvídenlo. – Pero la sonrisa no se le quitaba, y menos cuando en su mente estalló la imagen de ambos amigos/enemigos vestidos de cachorros y siendo paseados por él en un día soleado.

Ahora sí, no pudo contener la risa que salió en forma de sonoras carcajadas, provocando más miradas de extrañeza por parte de sus amigos.

-¡Dios, Armin! ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? – Reclamó sorprendido Eren, sin saber qué rayos hacer con su amigo, a quien parecía poco le faltaba para tirarse en el suelo y llorar debido a la risa. Eso, o morir por asfixia.

-No… es… na-na…da… - Respondió (a duras penas) el rubio, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para detener la risa que hacia estremecer a todo su delgado cuerpo, evidentemente sin éxito.

-Oye, Armin… quizá sea sano que cortes eso de una vez… - Replicó Jean, mientras le miraba como si la cara del rubio se hubiera vuelto una pista de aterrizaje para platillos voladores y justamente uno estuviera llegando.

-De verdad, que estoy bien… -soltó finalmente el aludido, calmando la risa y sólo quedando con una amplia curvatura en los labios que iluminaba su rostro. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para tranquilizar el ritmo acelerado que su corazón había adquirido debido al esfuerzo, y retomando la compostura soltó un último jadeo. – Ya. – Juntó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta, notando gracias a su vista periférica como los dos regañados imitaban sus movimientos y se apresuraban a seguirle. Contuvo la última risilla y se apresuró a llegar a la siguiente clase, si bien esta última era impartida por el temible profesor Levi.

-¡Espera, Armin! – Escuchó un grito detrás suyo, aunque ya no tuvo en claro quién de los dos castaños había sido.

* * *

-No sé cómo te las ingenias para ser siempre castigado por el profesor Levi, Eren… ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que meterte en problemas? ¿O… te gusta más bien el tener que recibir la sanción? – Dijo socarronamente Jean a su amigo-enemigo, Eren.

-¡No fue mi culpa, y no me hagas ver como un jodido enfermo masoquista! – Recibió como respuesta por parte del aludido, quien ahora tenía un rostro que denotaba sus ganas de (al menos) patear a alguien (cuyo nombre empezara con "J" y terminara con "ean", de preferencia). Muy duro, y en la descendencia de ser posible.

Notando las ansias cuasi asesinas del joven con ojos de esmeralda (y a falta del rubio que siempre los detenía debido a que este se encontraba en clases extracurriculares) Berhtoldt y Reiner se interpusieron cuan impotentes eran sus cuerpos para evitar (otra vez) un conflicto.

-Vamos, ustedes dos. Se la pasan peleando como una pareja, así que bájenle un poco al escándalo. – Fue la amable reprimenda que Reiner dio a ambos castaños mientras les daba palmadas en la cabeza, inconscientemente como tratando de calmar a un par de cachorritos.

-¿¡Cuál pareja!? – Gritaron al unísono los implicados en la discusión, haciendo que tanto Reiner como Bertholtd soltaran un largo suspiro que se fundió con la suave brisa de la tarde que soplaba por las áreas libres de la universidad, refrescando los cuerpos de los estudiantes que ya se encontraban hastiados del calor que se encerraba dentro de las aulas. No era para menos, el sol después del mediodía golpeaba con fuerza todo lo que su haz de luz tuviera en el paso.

-Oigan, mocosos. Dejen de bloquear el paso a los demás, que siguen dentro de una institución. Si van a tener peleas de pareja que sea en su nido de amor. –Protestó una voz que casi todos reconocieron al instante, provocando que se quedaran helados antes de decir más…

Casi todos. Eren seguía nublado por la molestia que se había intensificado al escuchar el último comentario emitido dentro de aquel espacio. Giró hacia donde creía estaba el recién llegado, y sin contener su tono afilado e iracundo, gritó. - ¡QUE NO SOMOS UNA MALDITA PAREJA! – Una vez desahogado, pudo despejar su mente… permitiéndole arrepentirse al instante de lo que había hecho, cuando identificó al recién llegado. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar delatando su nerviosismo, que solo fue en aumento cuando notó que el resto de sus compañeros comenzaban a retroceder, con expresiones en los rostros que parecían decir "fue un placer, conocerte, Eren…"

-Sí que tienes agallas, mocoso. ¿Tanto te gusta ser sancionado?

-¡Lo siento, Señor! ¡No sabía que era usted! – Respondió con el tono más formal y respetuoso posible, casi simulando a un cadete frente a su superior. Poco le falto para ponerse en posición de firmes y llevarse una mano al corazón en forma de puño.

Esto ocasionó gracia al mayor, pero conteniendo una risilla (que no era propia de él, y sin duda no iba a mostrar a nadie. Seguramente, si la dejaba salir seguro un cataclismo que acabara con el mundo ocurriría. El Armagedón, quizás) decidió seguirle un poco la corriente. -Respire, soldado. Que le necesito vivo para su castigo.

-¡Si, Señor! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar el día de hoy? – Para entonces, el resto ya había huido con el rabo entre las patas, temerosos de ser arrastrados junto a Eren en el castigo del profesor Levi. Era bien conocido en el campus por ser estricto y muy duro… Nadie quería provocar su ira.

Contaban las malas lenguas que aquellos que se atrevían a desafiarlo no sobrevivían para contarlo.

Leyendas urbanas y su manía de no poder ser comprobadas. Aunque si se trataban de historias sobre el profesor Levi y el Director Erwin, Eren se sentía capaz de creer a cualquiera que le dijera que en otra época ambos habían pertenecido a la mafia o alguna organización por el estilo. Incluso que Hanji llevase un laboratorio secreto donde realizaba experimentos prohibidos por el gobierno le parecía perfectamente verosímil (Después de todo, ellos tenían toda la pinta de exrufianes sofisticados, y ella poseía el aura que un científico loco debía poseer).

-Tendrás que acompañarme a la ciudad. Necesitamos comprar material de oficina, y a Erwin se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enviarme como su mandadero. Así que a ti te tocará cargar lo que yo no pueda.

-¿¡Eh!? – Más que no querer acompañarlo, aquella exclamación era de incredulidad. Él, el profesor Levi, ¿necesitando que alguien cargara cosas por él? ¡Ni de broma!

-Así que andando, mocoso. No tenemos tiempo que pueda ser gastado libremente. –Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento dedicado a los profesores mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba las llaves de un Audi R8 negro (lo cual sólo reforzó la idea que Eren tenía sobre una doble vida oculta de Levi. Después de todo, ¿qué profesor ganaba lo suficiente para permitirse un auto DE ESOS, que quitaban el aliento nada más verlos?)

-¡Si, Señor! – Respondió alegremente (cosa que no debería suceder cuando estas recibiendo un castigo) mientras corría detrás de su profesor, alcanzándolo prontamente.

Si Armin hubiese visto la escena, habría notado que la cola imaginaria del menor se meneaba mientras iba corriendo aprisa detrás de otra persona que no era él.

Y eso le hubiera roto el corazón.


End file.
